


Not the sharpest tool

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To say the least.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071194





	Not the sharpest tool

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Rose Weasley is playfully teasing her cousin and boyfriend James for not knowing something she knows.

Rose smirked. "Jay, even my dad's old family pet owl Errol knew that!"

James scowled. "Very funny."

Rose laughed. "I mean come on, you mustn't have been paying attention in Potions yo not know that Felix Felicis is gold in colour when brewed correctly."

Jay sighed. "I don't remember that lesson, Rose. I assumed it'd be green because four leaf clovers are green."


End file.
